


Obsession

by SkiesOfSilver



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, first time writing 1st pov, okay so the basic main characters in this fanfic are stan and kyle, the rest are just characters mentioned or popped up in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesOfSilver/pseuds/SkiesOfSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am obsessed with him. That's right Kyle Broflovski is obsessed with another dude.</p><p>THE ORIGINAL LIST Random prompt from http://kathrineroid.wordpress.com/2011/09/25/100-themes-challenge-writing-prompts/ --- #6</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> What up everyone! I finally finished this, took me fucken forever, but hey it was worth it. Few thangs~
> 
> 1\. This is written in 1st person pov and it is indeed my first time writing in that pov so super sorry if it sounds weird.  
> 2\. It's rated explicit cause they be having sex at the end so yeah. Also sorry if the sex scene sound weird, I am DEFINITELY not good at those lol.  
> 3\. There really isn't a story line to this. It's just about Kyle having obsession feeling over his best friend. Tbh I don't think it's really obsession but... meh I don't care.  
> 4\. Again not really a story line so it may be confusing. I tried to make it sound sense at least by using the theme Obsession. It was hard but it was also fun to write.  
> 5\. It was supposed to be short but I ended up making it like 3k words. I bunched it up together lol  
> 6\. I might redo this theme but with another pairing  
> 7\. Finally I got lazy at the end :3
> 
> That's all and as always I hope you enjoy it~

I am obsessed with him. That's right Kyle Broflovski is obsessed with another dude.

● ● ● ● ●

Monday morning, school day. Stan and I are walking together to school. As we do I occasionally look at him and his dark hair. I notice that, though it's pretty short and under his hat, they glisten perfectly in the sun light. Whether it's dark or not, you can see bits of shine in them. I would sometime think of taking off his hat and run my fingertips in his dark hair, you know to see how it would feel like. I'm sure it's smooth and not having any odd cuts. He tells me that he uses expensive shampoo and conditioner to which I just laugh it off, him usually giving me odd looks on why I'm laughing.

His face, not too broad nor well detailed but I like looking at them. Now that I think about it, he has a beautiful face especially if you look at it close. I know it may sound weird but it's true. The way his medium-length eyelashes flutter, his cute little nose that makes me want to "boop" it, and his lips that seems soft.

Have you heard what his voice sounds like? God, I can hear it aaaaall day. For a junior he has a deep voice, husky and all. It resonates my ears, being a pleasure to me.

I often get entranced by him.

So when he calls my name it sends me back to reality, making me blink my eyes couple of times. Like an idiot would do.

"Did you hear what I said?" He asks, eyes locked with mines.

"Ah y-yeah of course." I stutter as I said it.

"Oh yeah? What did I say then?"

Fuck. Quick Kyle come up with something. Anything.

"You said something about a video game that just came out." I reply fast, hoping he won't notice me not paying attention.

"Guess you did listen." He turn his head, facing ahead. I watch him as he does so, and a relieved sigh comes out of my mouth. He quickly glances at me, having a questioned look, but brushes it off like it was nothing and continue to talk about the video game.

● ● ● ● ●

We arrive at school and about the same time they arrive, my other friends. Yes we fight and shit but I still call them my friends okay? Kenny and Cartman. The two have been oddly close together but it didn't bother me. I greet them and he also greets them, saying his usual "What up?" with a smile.

It was still early in the morning. The raven haired boy yawned, a cute one, that I think I'm the only one that notice. I let that get into my head and a small giggle escape my lips.

"What are you laughing at Kyle?" He asked, once he was done yawning.

"Huh? O-oh nothing!" An embarassed blush arose in my cheeks and I shook my head, over and over.

"Weirdo." Cartman said.

"Sh-shut up fatass!!" I retorted back, in anger. The blush disappears and it was replaced by a vein that's about to pop out any minute.

"Hey! I'm not fat you fucken Jew!"

It's the usual usual. Cartman and I fighting, laughing, cursing, you know things friends do.

The bell rang and we walk to our first period class. You would expect all of us to be together right? Well no. Stan and I are in the same class, aaaaaaaaaall of them, whereas Kenny and Cartman are in another class. Sucks I know but at least we get to hang out during morning, lunch, and somewhat after school.

Somewhat? I spend my after school studying, which Cartman thinks it's gay, so I don't usually have that much time to hang out. Especially since I'm a junior. And all. But when I do the three of us just stay over at someone's house and talk. Not really talk, more like fucken curse at each other the whole time we're there, but you know what I mean.

We always hang out at Stan's house which is definitely not a good sign for me. Fatass would suggest it since he thinks his house is cool, I think so also, but really. Stan's house??

Whenever I'm over at his house I unconsciously sit next to him whether on the couch or on his bed or on the floor. Seemed like he didn't mind, for he just shoots me a smile making me heat up.

After hours when it's time to go home, I would always be the last one to leave and he would suggest if I can stay over. I kindly refuse and make up an excuse like studying. Though it's true, that day, I spend my time…

Masturbating.

But that's a whole another story. I won't tell it.

So enough about that - back to this - we got seperated. Not that I mind really since I'm in the same class as Stan. Stan Marsh. The oh so handsome Stan Marsh.

Okay you might be wondering why I'm acting all giddy towards him and why I exactly did "that" on that one day. If you know you're pretty easy to catch on but if not then I'll tell you.

I like him.

No I love him.

Scratch that. I'm obsessed with him…..

But he doesn't know! And I'm gonna keep it like that or it'll ruin our friendship.

I've started developing these feelings since our second year of middle school. I thought it was just nothing but I always get this strange sentiment whenever I was around him. I thought,  _Weird. Really fucken weird_. Days pass and the feeling was overwhelming that I had to talk to someone about it, possibly what to do about it. I can never bring it up to Kenny and Cartman so I talked to him.

Craig.

Craig Motherfucken Tucker. The very cynical, stoic, and deadpan person. Why am I having a talk with a person like this? Well it's because he's gay and he's dating Tweek, I guess you can say we're friends but meh he's he's a good guy and all but we hardly talked. He's still dating him to this day and to be honest I don't see what Craig sees in Tweek.

...

Anyway he's the only gay person I knew, besides Big Gay Al but I don't know where the hell he is, so I talked with him.

_"Isn't it obvious you retard." He said while sipping a glass of coke._

_"What?" I asked a bit confused._

_Craig sighs and just looks at me. "You like him."_

_Tint of pink rose on my cheeks and I replied, stuttered "Wh-what no that can't be!"_

_"Really." His navy blue eyes stared into my light green eyes. "What else could the reason be on why you're having that feeling."_

_"Oh…" I looked down, twiddling my thumbs and not knowing what to say. Me? Like Stan? Dude he's my best friend in the whole wide world and there's no way I can… like him…_

_"In your case since you've been friends for god knows how long-"_

_"Since we were born." I answered, looking up at him._

_"Since you were born." He repeated. "It's a bit hard to get rid of this feeling."_

_"Wait you don't mean-"_

_"You got to deal with this man. Yourself."_

Got to deal with this my ass. I don't fucken know how to deal with it!

Even today I still don't know how to deal with it. Guess I'll just keep secretly looking at him, like a stalker actually like an obsessive freak I am.

Yes I am an obsessive freak. I mentioned I was obsessed with Stan earlier, I'd always look at him and text him and other stuff. But it seems that he still hasn't noticed.

You're thinking he's slow aren't you. Well let me tell you he's not okay?? He's just I don't know! J-just leave him alone.

Okay I swear this whole story of mines isn't going anywhere. The important thing is I like him.

Why the fuck do I keep saying that?!

I love him! I'm obsessed with him and I yearn to be with him, every second and every minute. But I can't bring it up! There is no way in hell I can. I will continue keeping this to myself, that means having to make up shitty excuses on why my face is all red, and other shit.

God why you do this to me.

● ● ● ● ●

Oh my god I'm fidgeting so hard right now.

Our teacher, Mr. Matthews, had told us we are working in partners to work on some project and he had decided to put me and Stan together. He looked happy, I'm happy, we're both happy since we loved to work together but This. Fucken. Feeling.

"Kyle are you okay?" He asks me once we sat down in the back of the classroom.

"Huh? O-oh I'm fine!" I said, a bit surprised he asked that question.

"No you're not dude." He grabs a pencil and push the top of it down to let the led come out.

"What makes you say that?" I scoot my chair a bit away from him making him notice. He scoots closer, setting the pencil down as he does so.

"You've been acting weird." His face is close. His face is close. His face is waaaaay too close. Oh god I can feel my face heat up. My heart is beating at a rapid speed and I can't control it.

"N-no I haven't.." I scoot my chair back once more but that didn't help. My back hit the wall and he stares at me, faces close.

"Yes you have." Stan says more sternly. "If there's something up you can tell me dude."

"I-its nothing."

"You sure?"

"Y-yes."

"Kyle I know you're lying."

I jerk a bit. "S-so what if I'm lying?" I stare at him as he face pulls his face away.

"Kyle-"

"I said there's nothing!!" My voice rose up and everyone look to our direction. Stan stares at me, suprise and a bit hurt at the fact I yelled at him.

Shit.

My face heats up more and I immediately ran out of the classroom.

"Kyle wait!"

Was the words that's been echoing non stop in my head.

● ● ● ● ●

I told the nurse I was sick in order to go home.

I wasn't lying. I did felt sick. Sick to my stomach.

I'm such an idiot. I let this feeling of love, no obsession, take over me and I yelled at my best friend.

If only I never had this feeling that would never happen.

I sat down on my bed, holding and looking at a framed picture that we took together in the summer a few years back. My eyes wander to him and immediately set it down on the bedside table. I hug my knees, close to my chest, and just lay my head on it, unable to move.

"Kyle Broflovski what did you dooooo" I said out loud. I continue to say it's my fault when I hear the doorbell ring. I lift my head up but I didn't feel like getting the door so I just ignored it.

That didn't seem like a good idea because the doorbell was ringing nonstop. I finally got up and walk downstairs, in a very tiring manner. I open the door and my eyes open wide to see the person on the other side.

"S-stan..?"

Before I can say anything else he surprisingly gave me a huge hug.

"St-stan! What the hell are you doing?" I blush furiously at the contact and tried to pull him away but he refuse to do so.

"Thank god." I hear him mumbling in my chest. "I seriously thought something bad happened to you... thank god it didn't."

I gave up on trying to pull him away and let him hug me. My heart is beating so fast. Like really really fast. Oh god hope he doesn't notice.

He pulls away and our eyes made contact but I break it "L-let's go sit down..."

"Okay." He simply reply.

We both walk to the couch and sat down, me sitting far away from him.

"Kyle." He call out to me in a soothing voice. Don't let it get to you man.

"Wh-what?" My eyes were still avoiding his.

"Did I do something wrong?" He ask me as he scoot closer to me.

"N-no you didn't..."

"Then what is it?"

I stay silence, mind trying to organize everything.

"Kyle?"

Me liking my best friend itself isn't really a good thing. Especially if you nearly spend your days with that person all your life. Which I did. We've been friends since forever, since we were born, I don't know how that feeling arose in me. I remember what Craig said but to be honest he didn't help at all.

To this day I've been stuck on whether I should tell him or not. Like I said before if I tell him it'll ruin our friendship but if I don't that stupid feeling will stay inside me until I don't know the day I die? It's gonna be annoying as fuck. Seriously if only I never had those kinds of feeling towards him I wouldn't be in this situation right now but now.

I look up at him, breathing in and out. Before he says my name again the words came out. "I like you Stan."

He open his eyes big, "I like you too Kyle but-"

"No that's not what I meant dude."

"Then." Stan's face grew pink at the realization "O-oh."

I nod "It's not even a like. More like love. I'm madly in love with you Stan, up to it being an obsession." I said fast "You're always on my mind, my face heats up when your face is close, my heart beats uncontrollably when we're near, it's just-" I stop for Stan's soft lips were on mines.

I blush intensily and Stan's face pulls away, smiling at my reaction.

I had no words. No fucken words came out.

"For how long?" He ask.

"U-um since 7th grade." I said. Oh god I feel so hot. My faaaaaace is so red.

"That's pretty long man." Stan softly chuckle as he said it. I nod once more, unable to say anything.

He moves a bit closer to me, faces a few inches away from each other.

"S-stan?" I stutter.

"I've always… liked you too Kyle." He said, softly "B-but it isn't like..."

His face is red like mines. It's so cute. I giggle which made him feel embarassed "Wh-what?"

I smile at him "You love me too?"

He nodded "Not obsessed though." Stan chuckle.

"I know." A smile appear on my face.

This cannot be real. My best friend said he loved me also. Holy fucken shit. I'm gonna die.

"Kyle." He moves his face closer and whispers "Can I kiss you?"

I blush at the word 'kiss' and suddenly remember his lips on mine "W-well you did already... before."

"I mean more… Can I kiss you more?"

I blush even more and slowly nod.

We bring both our faces even more close together and our noses brush, giving me a funny feeling. Closing the distance, he kisses me softly. Soon I start to kiss back and wrap my arms around his neck. The kiss began to become a sweet one with my mind being all jumble up, and Stan all in my head.

I want to feel more. I want to feel Stan. Ahh I can feel myself getting hard. Fuuck.

Stan pulls away and looks at me with half lidded eyes. He move in order to change his position when his knee accidentally bump into my crotch area. "K-kyle your" He completes his sentence by looking down at my bottom area.

"I know." I glance at him, eyes fill with lust. "Are you gonna do something about it?" I ask as I move closer to him. My arms were unlocked and my hands travel from his neck to his chest area, making the dark hair boy shiver. Slowly, I undid his jacket and rub my thumb over his nipple. He shivers even more.

God so cute.

I was about to continue when I felt a sudden push. My back was on the couch and he climb on top of me. "Of course I'm gonna do something about it."

"You're lucky my parents aren't home." I said, internally feeling happy that they're not here. Holy shit if they were I'd be dead.

I mean they know I had a crush on Stan but they think it's one of those "playful" feelings, not serious at all. So if they see their son and him doing THAT...

Jesus the consequences.

He closes the distance, again, and gave me a kiss but this time more forceful. Kissing sounds fill the air as we continue to smooch. My arms wrap around his neck and pull him close, probably the last time, making the kiss go deeper.

I can already feel myself losing it just from the kiss.

His hand went up to my hat and took it off, throwing it on the floor. I jump a bit, alarmed, when I felt Stan's tongue on my bottom lip. He continue to do that until I slowly open my mouth, immediately his tongue sliding in. He examine the insides of my mouth and when he found my tongue I right away accepted it.

His tongue…

I shut my eyes tight and continue to kiss him when he suddenly pulls away, making me sad at the loss of contact.

"Stan?" I call out to him. He gave me a sweet smile in response and went to my neck, gently nibbling at the skin.

"Stan…" I moan his name and my whole body shudder when I feel him sucking on them, giving me hickeys everywhere on my neck area. Resuming to give me love bites, Stan's hand pulls the hem of my shirt, signaling to take them off. I gently push him away and took both my jacket and shirt off leaving me half naked. Stan's stare trail down my chest, making me all heat up.

"You have a nice body Kyle." He says as he lick his lips.

"Shut up." I said and promp myself up to playfully punch his shoulder. We both laugh and I grab onto his brown jacket, pulling it also. "Come on I don't want to be the only one without a shirt on. Take them off."

"Yes yes." Stan obeys and took off his jacket with his white v neck tshirt, throwing our clothes on the floor "Happy?"

"Yup." I stare at his body, and thought how amazing it was. Just as I expected and imagined it to be.

A sudden chill appear when I felt Stan's hands on my pale skin. "You fucker." I said as he smirks and his right hand traveling to my pants, playing around with my belt and it's pant loop. Having enough of the teasing me I yell, but not too loud "J-just take if off! Geez." I said, impatiently and embarassed as fuck.

"Sorry." Even if he apologizes I can hear the amusement behind it. Stan undid my belt - as well as my zipper - and grabbing the waistband, he pull them down along with my underwear.

My dick sprung out, exposed, and I spot Stan staring at it. "What's wrong dude? Surprise to see my dick?"

"Not really. It's just wow." He grabs it and leans down, mouth close to the tip.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Wow huh?"

He softly chuckle and before I can say anything else Stan began to lick my shaft, from the base to the tip. It seem like he's an expert at this for he diligently work his tongue around my cock.

For a while he continue to lick it then took it into his mouth not too soon. My hips automatically jerk forward, making the dark haired boy gag. I apologize but he didn't listen for he resume to suck them.

"Stan… oh god Stan.." I moan. He stops and pulls away, string of saliva forming.

Stan looks at me "How bad do you want it Kyle?"

"Really bad dude. So bad." I reply.

Just after that reply he got rid of my underwear and my pants, throwing it on the floor with the rest of the clothes. "We don't have lube right now so this will have to do." Stan says as he brought his fingers to his lips and sucked on them.

I can't with the sight of him doing that. "H-hurry the fuck up Stan."

He pull his fingers out of his mouth and brought it to my entrance. "Tell me if it hurts. I don't want you in pain okay?" Stan looks at me with a worried look and I respond with a don't worry. Slowly, a finger was inserted.

I pant, trying to get use to this feeling. It was my first time doing this so it might take a while really. Stan occasionally looks at me, making sure I'm okay and began to move his finger.

"You okay Kyle?" He ask and I nod. "Okay. I'm gonna insert another finger so I can easily stretch you." I nod again and he inserted another one. Slowly he began to move both, in the same motion. I started to feel weird. I don't know why but I did.

"God you feel so tight around my fingers dude." He says as he move them a bit faster, scissoring them also which made me tremble and moan a bit. After a while he pulls his fingers out and started to unzip his pants.

I just continue to lay there, and watch him with my half lidded eyes. Stan slid down his boxers and pants down, taking out his dick also. He brought it to my entrance and I gasp for air when I felt him more inside me. "S-stan..!"

"It's okay dude." He says with a smile and brushes my red bangs away from my face. He kisses me which made me feel calm and happy.

"I love you Stan." I said, this time not freaked out or anything. He gave me a smile.

"I love you too Kyle."

With that said Stan - was fully inside him - began to move. I let out a loud moan but immediately covered it for I was reaaaally embarassed to hear them.

"Let me hear them." Stan says, continuing to thrust. I shook my head but then he began to hit a spot that send me multiple shivers down my spine.

"Oh my god dude. There..!" My hips move forward, same rhythm as his.

"Here?" He pounded hard against my sweet spot. I nodded and he kept on hitting that spot. Moaning and panting, I'm almost at my climax.

"D-dude I'm close...!" My fingernails dig into his skin leaving marks. Stan curse under his breath for the stinging sentiment and responded with "Same."

After much thrusting the two of us came, around the same time.

My chest heave up and down, trying to regain my breath. Stan pulls his dick out and lied down next to me. We look at each other, breaths still regaining and unable to say anything. I just grinned at him and Stan gave me a kiss.

For a while we just layed on the couch, in each other's hold.

I Kyle Broflovski thought my friendship with Stan was gonna end with my love obsession feeling shit. Turns out it turned from friendship to lovers and I seriously couldn't ask for more.


End file.
